


Stupid Soo-Won!

by Welpie



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hi the fandom needs more Hak x Soo-Won, Kidfic, M/M, Playing House, Pre-Betrayal, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: All Hak wanted was a peaceful day. Soo-Won and Yona ruined it. Playing house, huh...





	Stupid Soo-Won!

The sun shone, the birds were singing and the grass was green. It was the perfect day to lay down on the grass. Which is what Hak chose to do. He was sprawled down on the grass to catch the sun rays. He bathed in the light. It was heavenly.   
  
Hak closed his eyes. Nothing would be able to get him to move.   
  
He ignored the loud footsteps. The footsteps halted to a stop around his area. Hak knew what that meant. Trouble.   
  
"Let's play house!" the voice of Soo-Won piped up.   
  
"Yeah!" Yona added.    
  
Hak groaned and opened his eyes to confirm. An excited Yona with sparkling eyes and Soo-Won(the devil) greeted him. Their fancy kimono looked silly on their small frames. They were so unpractical. Hak would be able to get away easily in the worst case scenario.   
  
The black-haired boy shut his eyes.    
  
"Hak, that's rude! Play with us!" Yona screeched right in his ear.    
  
"You're rude," he replied. He rubbed his poor ear. However, he kept his eyes closed.    
  
Hushed voices. Whispering. Whispers meant bad things once Soo-Won was involved. It could only mea-   
  
"TICKLE ATTACK!" two voices yelled.   
  
Two pair of hands attacked his sides.    
  
"S-stop it!" Hak wheezed.    
  
"Only if you play house!" Soo-Won replied.   
  
"Play house!" Yona repeated.   
  
"Fine, FINE!" the black-haired boy surrendered.   
  
The tickling stopped. The boy opened his eyes and sat up. He glared at the other two.   
  
"So what?" he asked.   
  
"First we pick the mom, dad and child," Soo-won explained.   
  
"I wanna be mom with Soo-Won as dad," Yona exclaimed.   
  
"You should be the child," Hak teased. Yona puffed her cheeks.   
  
"Oh, you want to be my wife?" Soo-Won asked. He grinned.   
  
"I don't!" he defended himself. "You're the mom, duh."    
  
"If Soo-Won is the mom, I'm dad!" Yona reasoned.    
  
"No way, you're too small," Hak retorted.    
  
"So Hak is my husband," Soo-Won concluded.   
  
"I never agr-!"    
  
"Want to be the child then?" The girly boy batted his eyelashes at him.   
  
"Hmpf. I'll be the dad," he agreed. Hak crossed his arms.   
  
"Waaaah! Why are you two ignoring mehhh!" Yona screeched. She stomped her feet on the ground. Her fists were balled up.   
  
"She fits the role," Hak commented.    
  
"Oh no, child Yona is crying, what do we do?" Soo-Won asked.

His acting was pretty bad. Hak didn't know how to act and still he could see through Soo-Won's act. Hak stared at him.

“Husbandddd, answer,” Soo-Won whined.   
  
“Yona dear, what’s wrong?” Hak asked. He flinched at his own words. Too cheesy.   


“Don’t call me Yona! That’s Princess for you!” Yona yelled and pointed at him. “Only So-, err Mom, can call me Yona!”

“Princess, go to bed,” he replied. He crossed his arms.

“No!” She crossed her arms as well.

“Yona, you know what bed means?” Soo-Won asked.

She looked at him. Her eyes sparkled despite her defensive stance.

“Sleeping..?” The girl tilted her head.

“What comes before sleeping?” Soo-Won hinted.

“A...a kiss?” Yona stuttered.

"Right! The only way to end the day is with a goodnight kiss," Soo-won said with a smile on his face.    
  
He kissed Yona's forehead. Her face turned as red as her hair. Even redder maybe.   
  
The long-haired boy turned to the other. Hak pointed at his cheek. That was fine. Just one stupid kiss and he could go on with his day. He had grass to lay on!   
  
Soo-won put his left hand on Hak's cheek. Odd.    
  
The bodyguard decided to roll with it. He stayed silent and stared into the boy's eyes. Some sort of blue fire burned in his eyes. Why was Soo-won getting all worked up?   
  
The blond leaned in.

Soo-Won was all Hak could see.   
  
Their lips touched.    
  
Yona gasped.    
  
Hak froze.    
  
Soo-won pulled away. His face matched Yona's hair.   
  
Hak touched his own lips with one finger. It felt strange.    
  
He couldn't believe what had happened.   
  
His first kiss... had been stolen by him?! As impossible as it was he wanted to save it for his other friend. Wrong friend!    
  
"It felt really hard to leave you like that," Soo-won murmured with a red face. His serious face disappeared as fast as it had come. Weirdo. "Which is what a wife should say! Gotcha right?!"

He giggled and ran away. Hak was sure there was no way the other could outrun him. He clenched his fists.

"I will kill you girly boy!"    
  
Hak swung his fists and began to chase the other boy.    
  
A few seconds after the Princess snapped out of her frozen state.   
  
"How could youuUUU," Yona howled and ran off. She tripped a few times along the way.   
  
Stupid Soo-Won!   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I made a parallel with Yona's quote in chapter 137 on purpose. :'D 
> 
> I intended for this fic to be longer, but Hak was being difficult; there is no way he would've played house seriously.
> 
> This is the first of a bunch of Hak x Soo-Won fics I got planned. Come on, this ship has so much fanfic potential. It deserves more fics.


End file.
